Nasal polyposis is a condition where inflammation in the nasal passages or paranasal sinuses leads to the formation of one or more nasal polyps (small, sac-like growths of inflamed nasal mucosa). Nasal polyps may at least partially obstruct the nasal airways and/or one or more sinus ostia, and may be associated with symptoms such as difficulty breathing, rhinorrhea, postnasal drip/drainage, nasal crusting, headaches, sneezing, snoring, itchy eyes, pain and general discomfort. The exact mechanism of polyp formation is unknown, but has been associated with other conditions such as chronic inflammation, asthma, hay fever, chronic sinus infections (e.g., chronic sinusitis, allergic rhinitis, allergic fungal sinusitis, etc.), cystic fibrosis, autonomous nervous system dysfunction, aspirin sensitivity and genetic predisposition.
There are a number of treatments currently available for managing nasal polyposis. Orally-administered corticosteroids, intranasal steroid sprays, and intra-polyp steroid injections are administered to reduce the volume of one or more polyps, while polypectomies surgically remove one or more nasal polyps. Each of these treatments, however, has limitations. Specifically, polypectomies may result in one or more symptoms that result from the general stress of surgery and anesthesia, such as pain, discomfort, lethargy, and sleeplessness. Intranasal steroid sprays, while useful in shrinking isolated polyps, are largely ineffective for larger or densely packed polyps. Intra-polyp steroid injections have a small chance of causing temporary or permanent vision loss. Orally-administered corticosteroids may only be administered three to four times a year, and have a multitude of symptoms associated with both short-term and long-term use. Symptoms associated with short-term use include sleep disturbance, mood swings, weight gain, and fluid retention, while symptoms associated with long-term use include increased risk infections, osteoporosis, muscle weakness, and cataracts. Additionally, the non-surgical polyp treatments mentioned above do not immediately open a blocked airway or sinus ostium. As such, it may be desirable to find new and effective ways of treating nasal polyposis.